ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen
|Stardate = 51957.4 - 51968.4 |Year = 2374 |Platform = |Requirements = PII 233 MHz or equivalent, 64 MB RAM, minimum 150 MB hard drive space, CD-ROM drive, 8 MB VRAM PCI video card; Power Mac G3, 64 MB RAM, System 8.0 or higher, minimum 150 MB hard drive space, 4X CD-ROM drive, 256 color display or higher |rating = |Genres = Third-person shooter |Reference = {US) (UK) (Germany) (Germany) }} Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen is a third-person shooter Star Trek game published in . Summary Utilizing the Unreal Tournament game engine, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen focuses on the quest to find the lost orbs of the Pah-wraiths capable of releasing the "fallen gods." The Cardassians, the Dominion and the Bajorans are all eager to obtain the artifacts for their own purposes – and only the Federation stands in their way. Background Information * Avery Brooks and Colm Meaney were the only Deep Space Nine stars to not voice their respective characters in The Fallen. Ezri Dax (Nicole de Boer) does not appear, as the game is set in the series' sixth season. Cirroc Lofton did not voice Jake Sisko as the character does not appear. Notably, The Fallen marked the only time that Terry Farrell reprised her role as Jadzia Dax after the character's death in . * Some story elements from the Millennium novels were incorporated into the game's storyline, including the Grigari race. * The Vorta Luaran previously appeared in , which takes place approximately a year after the events of the game. In both the relevant episode and the game, she is played by Kitty Swink, the wife of Armin Shimerman. * Rom, Leeta, Kai Winn, Admiral Ross and Morn all make non-speaking cameo appearances on the Promenade between missions. * Michael Bell (Obanak) previously played Groppler Zorn in , Borum in and Drofo Awa in . Credits Cast and the ]] * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Michael Bell as Obanak / Wraith Obanak / Bajoran Man * Kurt Bonzell as Bajoran prisoner * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Commander Worf * Richard Doyle as Bajoran Fanatic / Bajoran male officer / Obsidian soldier / Rogon'Ogar * Paul Eiding as male Vorta / Starfleet officer / Bajoran scientist / Zurris * Terry Farrell as Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax * Michael Gough as Chief Miles O'Brien / Male Obsidian Order / Bajoran monk * David Graf as First Tugol'atan / Bajoran officer / Obsidian soldier * Zachary Harris as Klingon warrior / Xono'Clan / Bajoran monk * Nancy Linari as Terrell/ Dejar / Obsidian Order female / Bajoran female * Kevin Richardson as Captain Benjamin Sisko * Andrew Robinson as Elim Garak * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as Doctor Julian Bashir * Kitty Swink as Luaran / Kijana / Bajoran officer female * Nana Visitor as Major Kira Nerys * B.J. Ward as Obsidian Order female / Computer voice / Starfleet officer female / Bajoran nun * Andre Ware as Bajoran officer / Tugol'atan / Obsidian soldier Crew * Written by: David Mack * Set Costumer: Fran Murphy * Story by: Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Voice Recording Director: Kris Zimmerman References Bajoran; Cardassian; Cardassian Union; corophizine; ; Deep Space 9; ; ''Defiant'', USS (NX-74205), Dominion; formazine; hydrocortilene; Jem'Hadar; Klingon; latinum; Memory Alpha; ; Pah-wraith; phaser rifle; Prophets; Ross, William; Terok Nor; tricorder; United Federation of Planets; Vorta External links * Official website * * * [http://www.gamefaqs.com/computer/doswin/data/340584.html Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen] at Gamefaqs * [http://www.gamespot.com/pc/action/startrekdeepspacentf/index.html Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen] at Gamespot de:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – The Fallen Fallen, The